


I will bloom on that day

by B2Min



Category: NU'EST
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 08:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15020873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B2Min/pseuds/B2Min
Summary: Songfic inspired by Park Hyo Shin's 'Wildflower'Five kisses, five seasons that pass before Minhyun finds Dongho again





	I will bloom on that day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akanemnida](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akanemnida/gifts).



**1\. Spring**

_A white ice flower that bloomed_  
_Puts its face out in the welcoming wind_  
_It sheds tears over the wordless and nameless past_

 _Hiding in the cold wind_  
_Melting down under the single ray of sunlight_  
_That’s how you came to me once more_

It's bittersweet, this New Year's Eve kiss. What started out as their little joke - where Minhyun pulling Dongho to him for a loud, smacking cheek kiss somehow turned into them kissing in a corner and more New Year's Eve kisses followed - was something else now. Each kiss more desperate, each feeling as if it was going to be their last.

Because how easy would it be for them to keep being together, like this, if Nu'est was to disband? If they were to enlist there'd be no telling when they'd have the time to see each other.

"Happy New Year, Dongho-yah," Minhyun had whispered.

"Happy New Year, Minhyun-ah," Dongho had said, the ghost of a forced smile on his face.

**2\. Summer**

_Only good memories, only a longing heart_  
_On the path where you left me_  
_I’m standing alone_  
_Only until I can forget you, until I will be alright_  
_I’ll swallow my tears and at the end of my wait_  
_I will bloom once again_

It's hard, hiding from the cameras, finding blind spots, groping each other in the darkness. But Minhyun has stopped caring. He just has to kiss Dongho, he has to.

"So sexy, Dongho-yah," his hands fumbling under Dongho's shirt, his mind still replaying the moments of Dongho's Boys In Luv performance. His body still feeling the rush of heat, the uptick of desire that he'd had to contain for after the shooting.

Dongho just laughs, quietly. There isn't much time before they have to run back to the dorm, before they're missed. But they live for these furtive, stolen kisses - it's like the early days when they were fumbling through everything: training, debuting, this...whatever _this_ is.

**3\. Autumn**

_Love is a fiery flower that blooms and withers_  
_In case I get wet with the rain, I close my eyes_

 _In my youth and small heart_  
_The dazzling memories shine_  
_I call out to you once again_

 _Only good memories, only a longing heart_  
_On the path where you left me_  
_I’m standing alone_  
_Only until I can forget you, until I will be alright_  
_I’ll swallow my tears and at the end of my wait_  
_Then once again, I will_

Their schedules are impossible - they struggle to find time to even eat together, much less do much else. So afraid of being spotted, of being seen. But they try.

Backstage, after one of many, many award shows Minhyun passes Dongho and grabs his hand. Kisses Dongho's palm quickly, fervently. Lets go because he needs to go, looking Dongho in the eyes, mouths the words he wishes he could say in person every day.

Lets go and walks off quickly, feeling Dongho's staring at the back of his head. Walking away before he's tempted to stay too long and they get caught.

**4\. Winter**

_On top of the dry land_  
_My entire body is burning_  
_Your scent that remained on my fingers is scattering away_

"No."

Minhyun is trying so hard, to kiss the words away from Dongho's mouth.

"No."

His kisses are hard, furious and desperate. Dongho relents, lets himself be kissed before wresting himself away.

"I've seen the way you look at _him_ , Minhyun-ah. Please. Just...let's take a break and you can decide if this, _we_ are what you really want?"

**5\. Spring**

_Your hand that is growing far apart_  
_I can’t hold onto it so it hurts_  
_Just until I can survive, just as much as I hated you_  
_When the spring comes to bring you back later on_  
_Then I will bloom on that day_

Sometimes it takes the snow to melt, the winter cold to pass to find the warmth in frozen hearts.

Minhyun doesn't even bother hesitating when he sees Dongho again after weeks of not talking. Grabs him by his stupid, stupid shirt to kiss his stupid, stupid mouth.

"I'm sorry, Minhyun-ah," Dongho says in a small voice.

"Just shut up and let me kiss you," Minhyun says.

Five seasons have passed and they've both been through so much; yet after all the goodbyes, he knows this is what he wants.

This feeling that still stays through the spring, through the fall - that braves the heat of summer and warms even the coldest of winters.

Everything's changed but this and he knows that now. He hopes, as he kisses Dongho again, that Dongho knows too and if he doesn't, Minhyun will kiss him until he does.

Dongho's always been a good student, if Minhyun's the one teaching, after all.

And he's learned too that everything's been worth it if only for this, for them.

_I love you I love you I love you_


End file.
